The present invention relates to KS-501 derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof.
The KS-501 derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof have a platelet aggregation-inhibiting property and are thus useful as antithrombotic agent, etc.
As substances having a platelet aggregation-inhibiting property, aspirin, indomethacin, dazoxiben, prostaglandin I.sub.2, prostaglandin E.sub.1, ticlopidine, papaverine and dipyridamole are known.
Further, the following compounds are reported.
Pyrrothines
Chem. Pharm. Bull. 28, 3157-3162 (1980) ##STR4## WF-5239
J. Antibiot. 37, 469-474 (1984) ##STR5## WF-30581
J. Antibiot. 37, 1153-1160 (1984) ##STR6## KS-290IIi-2
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 195689/86
Staurosporine
Agric. Biol. Chem. 50, 2723-2727 (1986) ##STR7## KS-501 and KS-502
EP-A-282322 ##STR8##